brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/19 July 2017
05:24 brb 05:42 sorry was busy 05:43 Alpha Team puts up thier super secret files on Lord Vortech and the Manipulator which they has for years 06:01 sorry if afk working on the new page 06:13 Wb w wb 06:13 Wb bbbb 06:13 Wb 06:13 Wb w wb 06:13 Wb yee 06:13 That's Yee. 06:24 Here's Botty! 06:24 The President: 06:24 06:25 gello 06:25 gello 06:25 Hi 06:25 You don't need to say hi twice, we're the same person :p 06:25 I have just finished school for the summer holiday (happy) 06:27 This song always comes to mind when I finish school https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syCh1v-2-Lg 06:29 lol 06:31 sorry if afk working on a comics 06:39 wb 06:42 Hi 06:45 wb 06:45 'sup Lav. 06:46 Have ye si'n it, eh? 06:46 Seen what? 06:47 Custom:Napoleon Bonaparte 06:48 Looks cool 06:48 How is everyone 06:48 ? 06:48 I need a big hug. 06:49 I broke up for the six week holiday today :p https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syCh1v-2-Lg 06:49 Guess my mood. 06:49 Sad 06:54 Yes. 06:54 A bit. 06:55 Because we came back to Saint-Petersburg. 06:55 For a short time. 06:55 I think, you know, why. 06:56 And how are you? 06:57 Very happy as I broke up from school 06:58 I always think of this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syCh1v-2-Lg 07:03 finnished first panel 07:07 Maybe, it seems, that I have to be happy. 07:07 gello 07:08 listen to some jokes 07:08 We're in Saint-Petersburg anyway. 07:08 But. 07:08 You haven't been away from it very ling 07:08 *long 07:08 Before we left, I was building and playing with my new set. 07:09 Post trip depression is quite common, I get it 07:09 It was at night. 07:10 Fluttershy (I'll call her like that) was sleeping and I was playing. 07:11 «Slimy Lt. de Martinet attacked our haven, Captain Redbeard!» 07:12 «Yarr! Protec' a World's End! This be easy!» 07:13 «Captain Roger Kragg, you are arrested for pirating business. What will you say on this?» 07:13 «Me say yarrrr!!!» 07:13 And then there was a battle. 07:14 And de Martinet was thrown out of the bridge. 07:15 So Redbeard decided to take his brother Captain Benjamin Kragg to a serious journey for a treasure of Don Cortez. 07:16 Kragg bros and their crew followed a map to Volcano Island on the Black Seas Barracuda. 07:17 But Conquistadors followed them! 07:17 And stole the map from pirates! 07:18 But Black Jack Hawkins and First Mate Rummy knew the way to Volcano Island and got there before Conquistadors. 07:19 The treasure is almost taken on a ship, but Conquistador Skeleton, which turns out to be the skeleton of Don Cortez himself, attacks them! 07:20 And then Fluttershy woke up and told me to take our suitcases and get to the airport. 07:20 Daaang it! 07:21 I thought, she'd be with me all day, but she has been away for a whole day! 07:21 And everyone is busy! 07:21 So I'm alone, that's why I'm sad. 07:21 :( 07:24 brb 07:25 Brb, dinner 07:39 Are you serious? 07:39 Oh. 07:39 Back 07:41 Was that an irony or something? 07:41 Was what irony? 07:42 brb 07:42 software crashed again 07:43 Mistakened. 07:43 Was that something ironic? 07:43 I don't understand you 07:44 Unless you are calling me fat, there is nothing ironic in me eating my dinner. 07:46 What do you mean? 07:46 I told you a story (read in logs) and a reason, why am I sad. 07:46 oh 07:46 back 07:46 And both of you leave 07:48 I can assure you, it is pure coincidence 07:48 I know. 07:49 there's is something with my friend that annoys me 07:49 But still, in some way, I am alone. 07:49 What is it? 07:50 he likes to bother me so he is coming up with a plan AND HE ALLWAYS think it WILL WORK 07:50 but I am allways 8 steps ahed and they are never working 07:51 Oh, no, I am not alone anymore. 07:51 I've got work to do!!! 07:52 I've got hug to take!!! 07:53 lol 07:53 Until I thought he finnaly came up with a good plan which I couldn't predict it was easy to defeat that too 07:57 finnished the page 07:58 cool 08:09 wb 08:09 Gotcha. 08:12 A super big hug and a big kiss. 08:12 And I took a cookie. 08:12 cool 08:12 Now I'm super happy. 08:12 great 08:12 glad to hear it 08:14 Now, it's time to save the Multiverse and eat cookies. 08:14 I bought many sweets today. 08:14 Muffins, candies, cookies. 08:14 Cakes. 08:18 Shiva, Master Builders and Alpha Team see the black holes with Stromlings coming outside! 08:19 What is going to happen? 08:21 I need to think of something 08:25 gelllo 08:25 "gelllo" 08:25 "geLLLo" 08:25 illuminati confirmed 08:27 'sup 08:29 Hi 08:40 I never collected Exo-Force. 08:41 And I don't know its background. 08:41 Could some of you tell me, who was the main antagonist there? 08:41 This is very important right now. 08:42 Wow the xchaT IS BUSY 08:42 HELLO ONE AND ALL 08:42 oops caps attack 08:42 I'm afraid I have no idea 08:43 Petey, do you know? 08:43 Dadaw, your LEGO Link custom needs categories 08:44 like what? 08:44 I'll put acceptable customs as one 08:44 k 08:44 I found him. 08:44 Meca One 08:44 I am working on that custom along with the story itself 08:45 Dadaw, it needs Custom Video Games category. 08:45 oh 08:46 And that would be enough 08:47 k 08:47 There 08:48 I have 4 pages ready 08:48 tomorrow I wll work on more 08:54 Do I know what sorry 08:58 wb 09:03 gtg, bye 10:31 Has my bot been here the whole time since i left? 2017 07 19